miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ruiseñoble/Transcripción Latina
[ Tema Musical ] ---- Escena: Habitación de Marinette, Casa Dupain-Cheng. Marinette ve un video musical de Big Bang de Clara Ruiseñor y baila con la música en el medio de su habitación. ---- Clara: ♫ Don't you stop, dancing to the music. Baby! Yeah, just like a miracle. Don't you stop, dancing to the music, Music, oh, it's getting physical! Don't you stop, dancing to the music. ♫ (Marinette cae de espaldas mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio.) Alec: (en la pantalla) Ese fue el nuevo sencillo de Clara Ruiseñor: Big Bang, Amigos. (Marinette sienta delante de su mesa) Tikki: ¡Wow, esá chica es increíble! Marinette: ¡Me encanta, su arte, me apasiona por completo! Alec: (a Clara) Clara, es solo un par de meses te has vuelto en un éxito internacional con tu manéra tan única de cantar y tu estilo. Nos han dicho qué hasta cantas y bailas al dormir. ¿Nuncá te detienes? Clara: Nunca, no hay fín. Cantar y bailar lo son todo para mi. Y me alegrá compartir mi artistico dón con todo aquel qué disfrutá mi canción. Marinette: ¿La oiste, Tikki? ¡Es una artista de verdad! Alec: Has venido a París para grabar el video de tu nueva canción qué llevará por título Miraculous. Clara: Ladybug y Cat Noir tienen mi amor y adoración. Es un homenaje qué quiero hacer para los dos porque cada día son mi inspiración. Marinette: (encantada) ¡Ahh! ¡¿Va a cantar una canción sobre mí?! Digo, ¿Ladybug? Estoy tán emocionada qué me voy a… (cae hacia atrás de su silla) desmayar. Alec: Las audiciones serán acabo en el Grand Palais, ¿es correcto? Un pajarito me dijo qué ya tienes a tú Cat Noir, quieres decirme quién es. Clara: Mis labios no lo dirán, pero pronto el se revelará. Nuestra Ladybug y los extras aún no están en la función, así qué vengán todos hoy a la audición. (El telefono de Marinette suena y ella lo contesta) Alya: (en el teléfono con Mylène, Juleka, Alix y Rosita detrás de ella) ¡Marinette! ¿Escuchaste eso? Todas iremos a la audición y tú también vendrás. Así qué no nos salgas con algunás de tús excusas. Marinette: ¿Y perdemé la oportunidad conocer a Clara Ruiseñor en persona? Para nada. Las veo ahí. Alya: Nos vemos. Tikki: No vás a audicionar para el papel de Ladybug, ¿oh, sí? Marinette: Claro qué no. Solo queremos divertirnos cómo extras del vídeo, es todo. Nuncá haría algó qué podría revelar mi identidad secreta. Tikki: Entónces está bien, Marinette. (vuela y besa a Marinette en la nariz) Estoy orgullosa de tí. ---- Escena: Oficina de Gabriel, Mansión Agreste. ---- Gabriel: La difusión será perfecta para la apertura de nuestras tiendas en Coréa y China. (Nathalie le toma el disfraz de Cat Noir para Adrien) Así qué no tienes opción. Adrien: Pero, papá- Gabriel: He sido el diseñador de vestuario de Clara desde qué comenzo. Le sugerí qué estuvierás en su vídeo y le gusto. Solo te ha visto en nuestrá publicidad, pero siente una grán admiración por ti. Espero que no nos decepciones. Adrien: Claro qué no, padre. ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. ---- Tramoyista: Extras a la izquierda y audiciones para Ladybug a la derecha. (Dentro del camerino, Adrien se pone el disfraz de Cat Noir y se ve en el espejo.) Plaga: Eligierón bien la tela y estas costuras, un trabajo artesanal de lujo. Adrien: ¡De ninguná forma, usaré esto! Plaga: Sí, siempre he pensado qué ese cascabel es tán ridículo. Pero bueno, ese disfraz es lo qué tú corazón realmente deseaba, ¿no es así? Adrien: No Plaga, me refiero de qué todos se darán cuenta de que soy el veradero Cat Noir. Plaga: ¡Para nada, la gente es tán ciega! Voz: (desde afuera) ¿Estas listo Adrien? Adrien: ¡Ya voy… un segundo! Sí me ven con está máscara estoy seguro qué todos me ván a reconocer. (Adrien esconde la mascara) No voy a usarla. Bueno, ahora intentaré actuar lo más torpe qué seá posíble. Y así no habrá más opción qué remplazarme. ---- Escena: ''Gran Palacio de París. Adrián sale de vestuario.'' ---- Clara: ¡Gracias por venir a todos en verdad! ¡Este es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Juntos vamos a bailar y cantar, lo más impresionante y asombroso será! Alya: ¡Saldrémos en el vídeo musical de Clara Ruiseñor! ¡Esto es lo máximo! Marinette: ¡No puedo creer qué esto está pasando! Clara: Una nueva estrella empieza a brillar es: ¡Adrien como Cat Noir! (El grupo va saludar Adrien, Adrien le saluda a Marinette y saluda a Adrien) (Nathalie llega con su tablet, y Gabriel está es Videochat) Gabriel: El disfraz te quedá pefecto, tal como pense. Pero, ¿y tú máscara? Adrián: Es qué no pude encontrarla. Tramoyista: Yo me encargo. Clara: Está bien, no pasá nada. Para las pruebás la máscara no es nada. Vamos. (Comienzan las audiciones para Ladybug, corre un montaje de varias chicas audicionando y fallando) Alya: ¿No te había dicho qué Adrien se parecé mucho a Cat Noir? Marinette: ¿Ay, no para nada? Él es mil veces más increíble qué Cat Noir. (Se termina la fila de audiciones para Ladybug y no han encontrado a la indicada.) Clara: Seguró hambre tendrán, despues de tanto esperar. Marinette: ¡Ay, miren, viene hacía nosotras! (Clara camina pero se tropieza, Marinette ayuda levantarse) Clara: ¡Ahí estás, te voy a abrazar porqué Ladybug serás! Marinette: ¿Qué? ¡No tengo idea de lo qué estas hablando! (se rie) Clara: Eres igual que Ladybug, tienes un corazón qué ama, ayudaste a está pobre dama. ¿Cómo te llamas? Marinette: Ah, Ma… Ma... Marinette. Clara: ¿Marinette, no digas qué no, por favor serías Ladybug en mi vídeo? Alya: ¡Sí, lo hará estupendo! Rosita: ¡Sí, Marinette, te lo merecés! (Marinette avergonzada) Marinette: Eso es muy amable de tú parte y soy una grán admiradora. Pero vine para hacer un extra con mis amigas y quiero quedarme con ellas. Clara: Qué lastima, qué mal, pero entiendo es verdad. Ese gesto es muy gentíl y de Ladybug muy a fín. Solo siéntate para ser maquillada. ¡Haré qué tus amigas hasta acá sean enviadas! (Se va) Marinette: ¡Gracias, gracias! Tikki: Bien hecho, Marinette. No subiste ante la tentación. Mylène: ¡Estás loca! Alya: ¿Rechazaste grabar con Adrien para estar con nosotras? Rosita: ¡Erés la mejor amiga! (Mylène, Alya, Rosita, Juleka y Alix abrazan a Marinette) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. La limusina de Chloé se parque y sale ella con un disfraz de Ladybug ---- Chloé: Gracias a todos por venir, ya vayansé a su casa. Alya: Antención, una malcriada a la vista. Marinette: No te preocupes, conociendo a Ruiseñor, Chloé no tiene oportunidad de ser elegida. Alya: Wow, ¿qué te está pasándo hoy? Hago reverencía ante tanta sabiduría. Marinette: Así es. Desde ahora me llamo la maestra Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (se rien) Chloé: Su Ladybug llego. ¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar? Adrien: Chloé, todos tienen qué audicionar ya lo sabes. Chloé: Claro. Esá pequeña formalidad. (Chloé comienza a bailar cuando acaba la gente le aplaude) ¡Ya lo extrañaba! Ocho años de clases privadas con Aurélie Dupont de la operá de París. Lo sé, los deje sin aliento. Clara: Para mí tú talento no necesitá nada más. Pero tú y Cat Noir debén ser un buen par más… Chloé: (Chloé abraza Adrien) Ay no importa, Adrien y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. (Clara pensando) André: El hijo del diseñador de modas más grande del mundo y la hija del alcalde de París. ¿Eso sería perfecto? (Marinette enojada) Alya: ¿Algún problema, maestra Dupain-Cheng? Marinette: ¿Chloé interpretando a Ladybug? ¡No lo creo, eso no pasará! Alya: ¿Cómo? ¿Eso te molestá más que no salir con Adrien en el vídeo? Marinette: Sí yo fuera Ladybug, no quisierá que una malcriada como Chloé me interpretada. Clara: ¿Tú qué opinas, Gabriel? Gabriel: Artísticamente hablando la chica con coletas hubierá sido ideal, pero hay qué comenzar a grabar. Será con la señorita Bourgeois. Clara: Confío en ti, Gabriel. Chloé: (Chloé abraza Adrien) ¡Vamos a estar en un vídeo músical, Adrienboo! O debería decir Adrienmiau. (se ríe) ¿Entendíste, Adrienmiau? Adrien: Adriencat, sí. (risa nerviosa) Marinette: ¡Oigán, esperen! ¡Cambie de opinión, sí quiero ser Ladybug! (Tikki jadea) Clara: ¡Grandioso, el mejor vídeo voy a tener! (besa la cara de Marinette) ¡Gracias, gracias, Marinette! (A Chloé) Enserio lo siento, cómo té llames. Pero puedes ser extra del vídeo sí tú trabajo bien haces. Chloé: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres qué yo sea una simple ¡extra!? (Chloé y André salen) ¡Ridículo, simplemente ridículo! ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Chloé se sube la limusina. ---- (Mayordomo le da un osito de peluche) Chloé: ¡Ya no me molestes con ese feo oso, Jean Euclide! (Chloé le toma el osito de peluche y se empieza a chupar el dedo, luego se le ve pensante y luego sonrie malvadamente) ---- Escena: El vestuario del Gran Palacio de París. Marinette va disfrazar a Ladybug. ---- Tikki: Eligierón muy bien la tela, y estás costuras un trabajo artesanal de lujo. Casí, igual al real, ¿verdad qué sí? Marinette: Sí, está muy bien hecho. Oh, Tikki, está vez lo he arruinado todo. Sí me ven con está mascara puesta, van a reconocerme estoy segura, no hay manerá de qué use está mascara. Voz: (Golpea la puerta) ¿Estas lista, Marinette? Marinette: ¡Sí, ya casí voy! (Marinette esconde la mascara) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Alya: ¡Ahí está, Marinette! (Las amigas se aplaudan) Clara: ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora luces! (se prenden las luces) ¿Entónces son Ladybug y Cat Noir, correcto? Marinette y Adrien: ¡No!… Ahm, por supuesto. (ambos se rien) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Chloé empuja a su padre. ---- André: Pero cariño, no hay manerá de cancelar la grabación. Chloé: ¡Ah! Voy a llamar a mamá y le diré qué todos mis sueños han sido rotos. André: No hay que molestar a nuestra querída reina por un asunto tán pequeño, ¿no crees, princesa? ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Clara: ¡Uno, dos y tres! ¡Sí pueden sus pasos de baile deberán sincronizar, deberán darse la mano para esto lograr! Adrien: Okey (Adrien y Marinette le da la mano, Clara se rie) Clara: ¡Así no qué no haya temor, haganlo con amor! ¡Intentelón! Alya: Marinette no lo va a creer cuándo vea estas fotos. (Alya a traves de las fotos con su telefono) Rosita: No puedo creer cuánto se parecén a la verdadera Ladybug y Cat Noir. Clara: ¡Lo mejor para el final, la mascara hay qué usar! Marinette: Ah… bueno, encontre el disfraz, pero la máscara... Adrien: Pues… yo no la ví. La busqué no estaba en el vestidor... Marinette y Adrien: No la pudé encontrar. (Clara se ríe, Adrien y Marinette se ríen y Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Alya y Rosita se ríen) Alya: Así no se parecén para nada a Ladybug y Cat Noir. Tramoyista: ¡Está bien, las encontre! (Adrien y Marinette jadean) Clara: Adelante, es hora de la mascara usar. ¡Hay mucho qué hacer, cantar y bailar! (Marinette y Adrien mira la mascara) Alix: ¡Woo! Rosita: ¡Vamos! (Marinette y Adrien van a ponerse la máscara, pero el alcalde Bourgeois aparece) André: Lo siento, pero mi personal se dio cuenta de qué nunca entrego el permiso 8-38, estipulado en la circular P65 el cuál se obtiene en el tercer piso del ayuntamiento, lamentablemente está cerrado por renovaciones hasta agosto. Oseá qué no tiene permiso para grabar en Francia, incluyendo París. Clara: Yo- no entiendo porqué. Chloé: Significá qué hoy ya no puedén cantar ni bailar. (Chloé le da el microfono) ¡el ruiseñor debe abrir las alas e irse a volar! (Chloé lanza el microfono) Escuchaste eso, hicé un verso sin esfuerzo. (Se cae el microfono contra la estrella del suelo, Clara se pone a llorar) Clara: No. Necesito grabar el video aquí, en París. La capital del amor, La ciudad de Ladybug y Cat Noir. Lo siento mucho, mis querídos fans. (Clara se va corriendo llorando y entra a su vestuario) ---- Escena: Guarida de Hawk Moth se abre la ventana. ---- Hawk Moth: Lágrimas de desencanto, son dulce música para mis oídos. (La mariposa se convierte el akuma) Vuela mi pequeño akuma y maleficiala. (El akuma vuela sobre París) ---- Escena: El vestuario de Clara. Clara llora, el akuma entra el micrófono. ---- Hawk Moth: (desde su guarida) Ruiseñoble, yo soy Hawk Moth. ¿Así qué intentarón silenciarte? Con el poder qué te daré. El mundo estará lleno de música y baile. Clara: Sí, Hawk Moth. Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad. (Clara se ha transformado en Ruiseñoble) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Chloé: Se acabo el show, querído pueblo retirensén. (todo el mundo se va, Chloé se ríe pero el látigo de Ruiseñoble le da a Chloé y su padre) Ruiseñoble: A cantar, bailar o rimar; deprisá o los voy a congelar. Chloé: ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Bailar y hacer rimas? ¿Porqué no tocar la trompeta de una vez y? (Chloé se congela, Marinette y Adrien jadean) André: ¡Chloé, cariño! Por favor, por favor, yo sí voy a rimar. En verdad te lo pido no me quiero congelar. Ruiseñoble: ¡Ay bravo, y tuvíste buen ritmo! (Ruiseñoble le da con el látigo a los ciudadanos y los congela, Marinette entra en el vestuario) Marinette: ¡Hora de transformarme! [ Escena de Transformación ] Marinette: ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Sí! (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug) Adrien: ¿Listo para vocalizar? [ Escena de Transformación ] Adrien: ¡Plaga, las garras! (Adrien se transforma en Cat Noir) ---- Escena: Afueras del Gran Palacio de París. Ruiseñoble latiga a los ciudadanos y se congelan. ---- Ruiseñoble: ¡A cantar, bailar o rimar, deprisá o los voy a congelar! (Ladybug agarra la mano de Ruiseñoble con su yo-yo) Ladybug: No erás admiradora mia y de Cat Noir, Ruiseñor. Nosotros peleamos contrá villanos. Ruiseñoble: Puedes llamarme Ruiseñoble, desde ahora. Hoy y para siempre la villana cantora. Déjenme no seán necios, pues pagarán el precio. Ladybug: Tienes qué reaccionar. ¡No dejes qué las emociones negativas te controlén! (Ladybug lanza el yo-yo y Ruiseñoble le agarro la cuerda de yo-yo) Ruiseñoble: El canto y el baile harán al mundo un lugar mejor, ¿sí no estás de acuerdo? ¡Entonces eres lo peor! (Ruiseñoble Lanza la cuerda de yo-yo a Ladybug pero esquiva) Ladybug: ¡Puedo ayudarte sí me entregas tú akuma! Ruiseñoble: Nuncá podrás quitarme mi akuma, mi nueva identidad se quedá porqué no me abruma. (Ruiseñoble se acerca a Ladybug pero Cat Noir la tropieza) Cat Noir: Te molesta sí me uno al baile. (Ruiseñoble salta el techo del edificio) Ruiseñoble: ¡Son iguales a los otros, pero no me callarán! Quiero qué el mundo mejore y muy pronto lo verán. Hawk Moth: (desde su guarida) Atacalos, Ruiseñoble, será más fácil dominarlos si son forzados a cantar y bailar. ¡Así nadíe podrá impedir que cumplas tú sueño, es tú oportunidad! Ruiseñoble: ¿Enserio creen qué ustedes dos, hoy serán el equipo ganador? Ladybug: Dos siempre es mejor qué uno (a Cat Noir) ¡Cat Noir ire a la izquierda! Cat Noir: Yo a la derecha. (Ladybug y Cat Noir van a subir al tejado, Ladybug lanza el yo-yo y Cat Noir dale el bastón a Ruiseñoble, pero esquiva la encancho el CatMovil con su yo-yo) Ladybug: ¡Oye, cuidado! Cat Noir: Oops, lo siento, mi lady. (Ruiseñoble tira latigos para esquivar a Cat Noir le dare un bastón y Ladybug lanza el yo-yo a Ruiseñoble, pero esquiva la atrapo a Cat Noir. Ruiseñoble tira latigos Le ha dado a Ladybug y Cat Noir) Ruiseñoble: ¡Bienvenidos a mi hora musical, espero qué este seá sú gran final! (risa malvada) Ladybug: ¡Espera! Quédate aquí y baila sí no te congelarás… ¿y perderás? (Ladybug bailando) Cat Noir: ¡Sí tienes razón! Hay qué rimar, no es tán fácil… habrá que bailar. (Cat Noir bailando) Hawk Moth: (desde su guarida) Bien hecho. Ladybug y Cat Noir no puedén reaccionar. Mientras nosotros atacamos tendrán qué bailar y cantar. Ruiseñor que cantas dulces trinos ¡Los Miraculous tienen que ser mios! Ruiseñoble: Hawk Moth, no dudes más, los Miraculous tendrás. (Ladybug deten a Ruiseñoble con su yo-yo) Ladybug: Concentraté Cat Noir, no pierdas la razón. ¡Bailando y saltando puedes darlé una lección! Cat Noir: ¿Bailando y peleando? Con mi campoenda andando. (Cat Noir bailando van a luchar a Ruiseñoble) Ruiseñoble: Cat Noir es tán tonto y todos lo ven, cincuenta por dos no puede resolver. Cat Noir: ¡Claro que puedo, el tonto no soy yo! Es- Ladybug: ¡Cincuenta por dos es igual a ciento dos! (Ruiseñoble y Cat Noir se sorprendén) Cat Noir: Tú respuesta está mal, es de a multiplicar. Ladybug: Cincuenta por dos la suma no rima. ¡Tén más cuidado o nos llevará a la ruina! Cat Noir: Casí cometó un error. Gracias mi lady, te debó un favor. (Ruiseñoble darle latigos a Ladybug y Cat Noir, pero lo esquivan) Ruiseñoble: Ustedes dos creen qué son tán astutos, pero se cansarán y los congelaré par de brutos. (Ladybug y Cat Noir se oculta detras del autobus) Ladybug: Parecé qué la suerte no nos quiere ayudar, porqué bailando y cantado tenemos qué avanzar, no nos podemos arriesgar. Cat Noir: De acuerdo Boogaboo, estoy atento. Pero qué plan es posible en este momento. Ladybug: Con está arma no lo he intentado. ¡Es mi Amuleto Encantado! (Aparece unas esposas) ¿Esto qué veo es lo qué serán? Unas esposas funcionarán. Cat Noir: Es obvio qué debe ser detenida. ¿Pero cual es la solución sugeridá? (Ladybug usa su vision para las esposas, usa el Cataclysmo de Cat Noir y el yo-yo de Ladybug) Ladybug: No son para ella, podémos usarlas. ¡Cat Noir, usa tús garras! ¿Por qué no intervienes, qué te detiene? Cat Noir: No encuentro más rimas, me ayudas sí me animás. Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir, eres bueno para hablar, rimar, bailar y bromear! Muestrá tú heroísmo. Qué sea optativo y pesimismo y libera tú… Cat Noir: ¡Mi optimismo! ¡Gataclismo! (Ladybug le da las esposas con su mano de Cat Noir, Agarra los pie con su yo-yo. Ruiseñoble, lo encontre a Ladybug y Cat Noir, Ruiseñoble jadea) Ladybug: ¡Conectados como uno, amuleto oportuno! ¡Así no hay akuma alguno, qué pueda con este duo! Cat Noir: ¡Estamos bailando sin reproche! Ladybug y Cat Noir: tomá este golpe! (Ladybug y Cat Noir le da los puños a Ruiseñoble) Ladybug: Sería mucho pedir, ¿qué bailemos para compartir? Cat Noir: A bailar sin parar, y el ataque lanzar. (Ladybug y Cat Noir le dan patadas a Ruiseñoble) ---- Escena: Gran Palacio de Paris. ---- Ruiseñoble: Las reglas han cambiado. Están haciendo trampa por bailar atados. Ladybug: Nuncá hemós cesado, cuándo alguién es akumizado. Cat Noir: Esto ya no tiene chiste, porqué sabes que perdiste. (Ladybug y Cat Noir ataca a Ruiseñoble pero esquiva, Ladybug le da la mano a Ruiseñoble y Cat Noir le da el microfono con su Cataclysm para destrirlo y sale el akuma) Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Ladybug Milagrosa! (Ladybug lanza las esposas al aire y todo vuelve a la normalidad) Ladybug: No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! (Captura el akuma y lo purifica) Te tengo. Adiós, mariposita. (Ruiseñoble se vuelve a Clara) Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Ganamos! Clara: ¿Ladybug, Cat Noir, que están haciendo aquí? Cat Noir: Fuiste akumida por Hawk Moth, pero ahora todo volvio a la normalidad. Clara: ¿Por ustedes fuí salvada? ¡Asombrosó, es un sueño que esperabá! Ladybug: Y tengo una idea para qué termines tú vídeo sin qué nadie se meta en tú camino. (Ladybug susurra al oido a Clara) ---- Escena: Biblioteca del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Los amigos escucha la música llamada Soy Ladybug. ---- Coro: ♫ Miraculous, lo mas genial, ¡A resolver lo que anda mal! Miraculous, nada mejor, es fuerte el poder de el amor ¡Miraculous! ♫ Rosita: ¡Así quedo mucho mejor! Mylène: ¡Y así todos pudimos salir en el! Alya: Además aúnque Marinette y Adrien se parecían un poco a Ladybug y Cat Noir, la verdad se veián un poco falsos. Marinette: ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! Y no me hubierá divertido siendo Ladybug, fué mucho mejor estar con ustedes. (Las amigas se abrazan a Marinette) Adrien: Sí, yo también prefiero está versión. Jamás hubierá podido interpretar a Cat Noir. Marinette: Lo sé, son tán diferentes. Lo què quizé decir es qué… serías más torpe como Cat Noir en la vida real. No… no qué seas más torpe en la vida real pero comparádo como Cat Noir eres… digo no té pareces nada a el eso quizé decir. Adrien: (se ríe) Y tú tampocó te pareces a Ladybug. Bueno es qué… seguro ella no es tán graciosa cómo tú. (Adrien y Marinette se rien) ---- FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Latinas